User talk:Jericho akasukami
Ein183 01:31, 11 March 2009 (UTC)was up blake i like your page man and add this to it ≤ we are the akatsuki ≥ and use me and my friends thats what i have and i have had a vist from some people and we are the akatsuki and i love your picks man nice ones!!! Feng Long Hey man its yor cus Feng Long go check out my wiki page.AKATSUKI RULES!!!!!!! Akatsuki Ein183 01:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) we do rule all for those who look at our massages and we are the Akatsuki this is Stitches i rule at this game me jericho, feng long, and the one who started this game and got use in to it TAKARU he brought use together we rule at this game thanks to him but ,we are the Akatsukie and we do rule all!!! ≤jericho we will all get mhfu≥ feng hey its ur cuz again and the akantor was easy me and stitches killed it 8 times he has full akantor amor and i only need the mail. i have full rajang and stitches only needs the helm.WE RULE!!! I want to ask you a question Do you consider yourself's a group of elitist? --Lore master 22:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Can I ask You Guys Somthing How Do I Become an awsome Elitist Like You Guys Its Been Like My Dream Ever Since I was A Little Kid...oh and this is your Biggest Fan Hatake :) A Question What Lore said, are you guys a group of elitists?(I expect a fast answer from you if you are reading this) Vesuvius (talk) 21:58, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Damn You Idiots I heard you came on the chat along with ein and pissed everyone off. STOP DOING THAT AT ONCE, this is your final and only warning unless you want a permanent ban and a misserable life on the net with me and some of my chat friends who are willing to do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING to make your internet time misserable, so much that you want to smash your computer up. Vesuvius (talk) 00:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I got ves Ein183 19:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC)i got back one of those people that started crap with us man i m sry but im going to get band i will tell you what happens later man we are the Akatsuki we rule all to the end man! Message What ein did will never be forgiven, however, the story about the argues in the chatroom is mixed up, hatake said that ein seems to be defending you, but you said you are saying what you said because of ein. But if you want the argues to stop or something, it needs to be said form the person who started the whole argue, and for your record, I never wanted to start an argue when I asked you guys if you are a group of elitist (because you sounded like one and elitist are not welcomed in the wiki), but ein thinks I wanted to start crap, but he was the one that started crap by messing with my usertalk, he could've calmly tell me what happens, but no. Vesuvius (talk) 22:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re No Hard Feelings If it's me then there's always no hard feelings for me, but the problem is the people in the chatroom that argued with you, they may not believe you and start another argue which can be troublesome. HOWEVER, IF they start the argue first and you are able to prove it (by recording the chatlogs with anything), then it won't be your fault. Oh and for everyones sake, please don't go around saying that you are the best (remember, this isn't Skies Of Croda, it's a wiki to help people). Vesuvius (talk) 21:21, 28 March 2009 (UTC)